


One Sweet Day

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Dungeons, Love Potion/Spell, POV Astoria Greengrass, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Luna can smell Astoria's perfume in the Amortentia potion, and that's when Astoria knows everything's gone truly mad.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	One Sweet Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



*

"What in Merlin's name are you doing…?"

Astoria discovers her older sister traipsing the Potion Mixing-Room with an opened book.

Daphne taps her wand lightly against a gold-coloured cauldron. Within moments, the contents bubble and gradually smooth into a mother-of-pearl luster. "Can you believe Draco Malfoy thinks he can brew a more perfect Amortentia than I can?" Daphne announces, curling her upper lip. Her nose lifts proudly. "Ha! That little weasel couldn't tell a horned slug from a leech."

The spiraling steam floats towards Astoria. She approaches Daphne's cauldron without knowing it, taking a deep breath.

_Freshly made parchment… dirigible plums… a hint of Butterbeer…_

"You there, Loony!" Daphne yells. She snaps her fingers at a curious Luna staring from the entrance. "Come! You're needed here!"

Astoria comes out her trance, frowning. 

"Sister, do not call her that."

Luna says nothing at first, passing them to incline over the cauldron. "How odd," Luna whispers, her voice as fragrant and light as the steam itself. She gazes unblinkingly at Astoria. "I can smell your perfume. The lavender oil. The oakmoss."

Astoria's heart flutters.

She grabs onto Luna's wrist out of blushing embarrassment, pulling her from the mixing-room. Daphne cackles behind them.

*


End file.
